Roses On The Balcony
by Xochiquetzai
Summary: Jack is fed up with Yusei wanting to act tough and finds a way to make him show his hidden feelings. KINGCRABSHIPPING Yusei x Jack . WARNINGS: Language, YAOI. PLEASE DON'T read this if you're not 18 or older.


**Roses On The Balcony**

Yusei's sight was lost in front of him, while he stood quietly on the balcony. Jack appeared behind him and stood at his side, discreetly searching for his face among the hair that covered a part of it. His expression was severe and mysterious. However, Jack was fed up with that. «This Yusei, believes and makes others believe that he is all though and manly. He tries too hard.» he thought.

''Yusei.'' he called, expressing no emotion either. He just turned his head to see Jack, and his face had not changed.

''Look at you. The way you've been acting. You are hiding your fear, Yusei.'' he said, but just got to see Yusei's untroubled expression.

''The way I act?''

''Yes. So manly, so serene.''

Yusei chuckled ''That's how I am, Jack.''

Jack's laugh was louder ''So modest, above all else.''

''What's your point?''

He rose ''My point is that you are scared. That's all I try to prove.''

Yusei did not answer, but he turned his face again, hiding it from Jack.

''See? You didn't want me to notice.'' Jack continued ''But you forget that we've known ourselves for so much time that I can now see through you.''

Yusei frowned, while slowly turning to Jack again. ''I am not scared, Jack. I just feel frustrated. Kiryu didn't deserve this to happen to him, and he thinks it's my fault. Even if he is now dead, I'd like him to know-''

''Come on now, stop that.'' Jack interrupted.

''Stop what?''

''That's just an excuse for your fear. You _are_ scared, Yusei. Not frustrated, not guilty, scared!''

Yusei kept silent while looking at Jack in the eye.

''Alright, I _am_ scared, okay?! I'm scared of the Dark Signers.''

Jack forced a short laugh.

''You are not scared of that, Yusei'' he said.

The blue-eyed frowned. ''What are you saying?''

This time, the blonde's laugh was genuine ''I know what you actually are scared of.''

Yusei was getting irritated. What was Jack trying to tell him and why was he speaking so ambiguously? ''Explain that to me.''

The other signer got closer to him ''You are scared of me applying makeup on you, making you wear a skirt and calling you my little bitch.'' he whispered.

That had caught Yusei totally off-guard, but his face turned red and he seemed angry, instead of looking surprised. ''...Wha? What the hell is that supposed to mean?''

It was a pleasure for Jack to see Yusei showing his feelings that way. Blushing was something he rarely ever did, and the way he got angry was certainly different from the usual. Jack's smile was the last thing Yusei saw before he was pushed and landed on his back.

''Jack, you're insane!'' he shouted, as his serious face returned.

''You are driving me insane'' the blonde whispered, placing his index finger over Yusei´s lips. ''Now silence.''

The cobalt blue-eyed tried to get up but his head hit the floor again when Jack stepped on his chest, and then he sat on his thorax.

Yusei breathed heavily as Jack reached for a small bag.

''That's Aki's.'' Yusei told him.

''I know'' he answered ''Be quiet, or are you so scared you can't even bite your tongue?''

''I'm not scared!'' he answered, showing his typical confidence ''I'm just... shocked.''

«Here we go again with the 'Not scared' role.»

A slap hit Yusei's cheek.

''Don't talk to me like that'' Jack said, forcing Yusei to look at him in the eye. He opened the bag and took a mascara container. Yusei gasped, starting to shake.

''You won't do such thing!'' he exclaimed, trying desperately to move enough so Jack couldn't apply it on him.

''Please, Jack'' he cried. «What have I done to you?»

''Stop moving'' the blonde ordered, sticking Yusei's head on the floor. He was finally showing his deepest fear, and now imploring for mercy like a girl about to get raped. He then pressed Yusei's forehead with the palm of his left hand to start putting mascara on him with the right.

''Jack!'' he kept shouting as a tear rolled from the outer corner of his eye.

''See?'' Jack said as he wiped it off. ''This is your weak point.''

As soon as he finished with the other eye, he kissed Yusei's cheek.

''What was that?'' Yusei asked.

Jack didn't answer, but he closed the mascara container again. Yusei didn't look as girly as he wanted. To Jack, he simply looked like a man with womanly eyelashes. The purple-eyed took something else from the bag. He rubbed the burgundy powder on Yusei's upper eyelids while he resisted the urge to shed another tear. The way Jack put it on him was warm and soft, but there was hardly anything more girly than wearing eyeshadow.

''This is the last thing, I promise'' Jack told him and took a bottle of rosy pink, shiny lipgloss.

''Jack...'' Yusei whispered and closed his eyes. He couldn't hold the tears anymore. It was humiliating to even imagine how he looked at that moment.

The blonde ignored his tears and started rubbing the liquid on Yusei's lips.

''I finally see you crying'' he whispered ''Yusei, you look adorable.''

''Jack'' Yusei said, trying to cease his sobbing ''What was the point of all this? Humiliate me for something I did to you?''

He tried to wipe off the lipgloss with his arm but Jack stopped him.

''I don't do this with bad intentions, Yusei.'' he answered ''The point was this.''

Still sitting on Yusei's thorax, he removed his own shirt and took Yusei's head and made him face his chest.

''What?!'' Yusei exclaimed ''You think I am _gay_?!''

''Well, you tell me.'' Jack said, and took one last thing from the bag, a small mirror. The blue-eyed took it violently and looked at himself. Not only the makeup was very well applied, but he really looked like a she.

''I look like a girl'' he managed to say, resisting the urge to cry again. His manly, small lips were covered with a light pink fluid, his eyelids with the reddish purple powder, his eyelashes were long and thick.

''A girl who's hot as hell'' Jack added and winked with a sexy smile on his lips. This last gesture was so erotic that Yusei started to understand what Jack wanted. It was not hate what had made Jack do that, it was something different that couldn't be explained. A strong urge, a lustful desire, but justified by love. He couldn't help but become aroused by the situation.

Jack pulled the blue-eyed's face closer to his chest, and he assumed Jack wanted him to do something so he did what his instincts forced him to and kissed his almost hairless chest, leaving marks of his glittery, light pink lipgloss near his belly button and around his nipples. Jack, delighted, caressed Yusei's head, who took his hand and kissed the palm of it. Then he started licking his fingers. With his left hand, Jack played with Yusei's dark hair. The latter reached for Jack's neck and kissed his prominent Adam's apple, a symbol of his manhood. Jack started caressing Yusei's thigh. Yusei took Jack's head gently and drove it closer to his. Then he closed his eyes and licked Jack's lips slowly. The blonde was also closing his eyes, but he soon decided to lay on top of him and kiss him on the lips.

''Your lips smell like roses.'' he whispered.

''Jack...'' he pronounced and kissed him again. He started unzipping his own fly but Yusei took his hand.

''What?''

''Jack, this is not necessary.''

''What are you saying?! You provoked this'' he said as he got his hard member out of his pants ''Now you'll finish it.''

Even if he was experimenting several feelings, Yusei's face went blank again, until Jack spoke again.

''Besides'' he continued ''I know you're wetting your little girl panties.''

His expression was still serious, but his face had turned red. It made him feel ashamed, but it _was_ making him more aroused.

''Now you're hiding how turned on you are.'' Jack said ''But I know you want me. You want me inside you, you little bitch.''

Yusei was not a man anymore. Not for Jack. He now considered him a girl. He was right, it was something hard for Yusei to get inside his head. Jack was right about everything. He felt shameful, being treated as a girl, looking like one, being considered a...

''Slut.'' Jack whispered in his ear. ''Take off your clothes.''

Yusei now really felt like a girl. Like a whore, like a flat-chested woman.

''Well, it seems like I'll take them off for you.'' Jack said, and took Yusei's jacket off. He, then caressed his shoulder. ''You know? You're very pretty.''

''Even if I... have no body?''

''Yusei, I adore your body. Especially your feminine, beautiful face.''

Yusei sighed.

''Now, give me head!'' Jack exclaimed.

''Huh?''

''Well, since you have such an adorable, shiny pink mouth, it is a place I'd like my member to be inside.''

Yusei obeyed. He got on his knees and left more marks of his lipgloss with little kisses on Jack's member. He gently rubbed Yusei's head, who got the head of his manhood inside his mouth. Jack breathed heavily while Yusei continued giving him pleasure. Jack lifted Yusei's head, forcing eye contact between them. Their gazes were lustful and intense, but when Yusei felt the urge to swallow his own saliva, he gently bit Jack's phallus, which made him breathe louder and close his eyes tightly. But he made Yusei stop by placing a hand on his shoulder. Yusei embraced Jack's waist with his legs. He smiled and rubbed the entrance of Yusei's anus and then inserted a finger inside. With his left hand, he ran the tip of his fingers along the blue-eyed's member. The latter started to breathe loudly, but softly. Jack then finally placed himself inside his lover, who let out a high-pitched moan, while the blonde continued with the handjob, which was as fast as the humping.

''Ja-ack!'' he exclaimed.

''Shh'' he answered, before getting his face closer to Yusei's, and giving him an open-mouth kiss. He licked Yusei's lower lip and tilted his head to introduce his tongue between his lips. He gently sucked on Yusei's tongue. The most delightful sensation Yusei felt was when Jack caressed his perineal body, giving him an intense pleasure. This resulted in a powerful, girly scream followed by the expulsion of his white fluid. When it sprinkled on Jack's body, he reached the climax as well and fell on top of Yusei, catching up his breath.

''You beautiful princess.'' Jack whispered in Yusei's ear, before kissing his cheek.

''Jack...'' he was barely able to say before his forehead was kissed.

''Maybe next time I can paint your nails.'' he told him, as he ran his fingers through Yusei's hair.


End file.
